eyes_the_horror_gamefandomcom-20200223-history
Money Bags
Money bags are collectible objects that can be found randomly placed around the house. To pick up one, point at the bag, and left click (or touch it if on mobile). Locations: The money bags are randomly placed every time a new game is started. There's a possibility of finding one or more in every room of the house. They can be even found hidden in containers. Some bags are in special positions, such as the vault or the locked basement room, and can be picked up only by unlocking them. It's not possible to see them on the map, but they are very common. Here are some observed locations: * In the bedroom (where you start), in the cabinet on which the TV sits. * In the bedroom (where you start), in the cabinet a few paces from the door. ** A basement key may also be found in this cabinet. * In the corner room by the ladder (ground floor), there may be one or more. ** A basement key may also be found hanging on a nail in this room. * in the box, near the ladder (ground floor). * In the room with the fireplace (the left door of the three at the end of the ground floor hall), on the chair, on the floor, or on the table. * In the dining room (the center door of the three at the end of the ground floor hall), usually on one of the chairs. * In the kitchen (the right door of the three at the end of the ground floor hall), usually on the floor. * In the basement: ** Bags may be found all over the floor. ** A bag may be hidden on an L-shaped pipe. ** One or more bags may be found in the Basement treasure room. ** A bag may be sitting on the floor with some barrels. ** A bag may be hidden in boxes. ** Bags could be found in the shelves. * In the bathroom (second floor), on the floor. ** A basement key may also be found on the toilet. * In the media room (second floor), in the chest (one or more bags may be found), or on the shelf nest to the door, or on the cabinet by the table. * In the safe near one of the doors outside the media room. * In the painting room (second floor), there may be one or more bags sitting on the floor. * Near the book pedestal (second floor), past the painting room. * On the floor in the ritual room (second floor), past the painting room. * in the recording studio on the main floor under the clown * Mechanics: Standard Mode: The bag count is at the bottom of the game screen, shown like this: Bags Collected / Bags Needed Once the player collects the specified amount of bags, the player may access the steel door in front of the bedroom to finish the game. The player may collect more bags than the amount specified, but this will not avail anything whatsoever. The more bags found, the more frequent the Ghost will be changing floors. Endless Mode: In the Endless Mode, the player can collect as many bags as they want. If they leave a floor, and come back, the bags (and eyes) will respawn. Gallery: Category:Cool